1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving a display quality thereof, and a method of improving a display quality of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing the first substrate, and each of the first and second substrates has an electrode. In case of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel having a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates, the electrodes arranged in each of the first and second substrates form an electric field between the first and second substrates to control directors of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
Meanwhile, the electrodes arranged in the first and second substrates are shorted due to various reasons, for example, static electricity having a high voltage. When the electrodes of the first and second substrates are shorted, a voltage level provided to the electrodes is changed, thereby causing defects in a display of the display panel.